The Final Countdown
The Final Countdown is the seventy-sixth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts off with Yetta robbing a bank, but she soon gets confronted by Ben in his Time Cycle. Yetta, amazed by Ben's presence, takes a photo with him before Max and the Plumbers in tanks come to detain her, but the tanks and a mailbox get thrown at them, with Max and Ben safe. Ben runs to his Time Cycle and fires a net but Yetta shoots a car back into it and explodes near the Time Cycle beforeBen speeds off to chase Yetta, who once again uses her power to charge it into the tanks. During Yetta's rampage, Rook and Robucket checks on Ben via the Plumbers' Base, with Rook complaining on how boring his job is, till the lights go out. Rook and Robucket were fixing the base's backup light system but reserve no outside communications. Rook alerted the remaining Plumbers to keep guard and report to the command central. Rook tells the Plumbers about the malfunctions and the pro-decals, Blukic blames Driba but he says it wasn't his fault. Rook told both of them that it's not the time to blame each-other and sends the others to find the source and repair it. Rook and Robucket went to the prison hold to see that the prisoner is still secured. Meanwhile Yetta was placing the statue in her ship when the Plumbers showed up to stop her, but she attacks them again and uses her electro bomb move on them. Ben was about to turned into Feedback but ended up with Shocksquatch instead. Shocksquatch try to stop Yetta bus she defends herself and Shocksquatch use the same move that Yetta did in order to stop her. Meanwhile back at the Plumber's base, Rook and Robucket went to check on Fistina who is still in her cell and the elevator door was closed for no reason along with all the rooms in the base and it went into lock-down. Rook and Robucket try to hack into the elevator's manual controls then Robucket suggests letting Fistina help but Rook is against the idea. Meanwhile Ben, Max and the rest of the Plumbers return to base with Yetta but soon realize that the door is locked. Max tries to enter the code but for some reason it says that the code is offline. Kundo hacks into the communication systems to tell the Plumbers that he is in command of the base and plans to destroy them all. Rook tells Kundo that if he does not surrender at once,he will do any thing he can to stop him, but Kundo doesn't care what Rook will do and tells him that after he gets rid of the base, he will invade the Plumber Academy and take Rook's sister. Rook told Kundo that he has just been warned. The other Plumbers went off to find another way in. Robucket still think that Fistina would help and she agreed to help just as Robucket let her out of her cell. Rook (sadly) gives Fistina the Plumber's badge, deputizing her as a temporary third class Plumber. Fistina's orange armor changes into white one instead, and she says that it is the bride's color for her. Rook reminds her to override the systems and get them out so they can stop Kundo, and she understands happily and send her robotic hand to do it. The other Plumbers met up but two were still missing. Fistina explains that Kundo attacks the strong line of defense first which made the others feel sad, Fistina apologies for that and decides to knock them out cold to make them feel better but made them scared instead so Rook stopped her and told them that they need to regain control of the base and defeat Kundo once and for all. Kundo was aware of that and decided to wait for Rook Just then,he noticed that the monitors were starting to turn off due to the three Plumber members who were messing with the wiring and he tries to get them back on.The rest of them notice that Kundo is getting control of the systems again. Blukic and Driba disagree while trying to stop but Kundo sends the electric chart to send them flying off the controls. Rook, Robucket and Fistina finally make it to the main central controls only to notice that Kundo looks different, then Kundo told Rook that he was responsible for it Rook disagrees and says that he brought it onto himself. Kundo attacks Rook while he tries to reach his proto-tool but Kundo hits it away from him. Fistina rescues Rook by send her robotic fist at Kundo and unplugs him from the base's systems but Kundo laughs knowing that his plan his working either way. While outside the base, the Plumbers are moving to the other entry point at Max's shop but the wires of the base are starting to stick out of the ground, sending the electric beam into the sky. Max told Ben that they have to hurry, but they both notice that the back-way at the restroom is locked up too. Back at the base's central controls, Kundo told Rook that he have the base infected with the self-destruct viruses and plans to send it to the other bases all over the galaxy including the Plumbers Academy. Meanwhile Max, Ben and the other Plumbers tried to figure out how to get into the base,then Max tells Ben that if he can turn himself into a small alien that can fit through the toilet, he can get into the base in time to help Rook and stop Kundo, so Ben turns himself into Walkatrout but still didn't fit so Skurd uses Four Arms's DNA to push Ben in with the plunger. Back at the base's central controls, Rook and Kundo start to fight and Robucket tries to save Rook by stopping Kundo but gets hurt in the process. Rook was worried about Robucket and attacks Kundo, Fistina grabs him but Kundo grabs her robotic hand and hits her with it. Fistina begged him to stop then Rook kicks Kundo but he blocks it so Kundo gives him his staff so he can make it a fair fight. Just when Kundo was about to attack Rook, Fistina regains control of her hand to delay him long enough for Rook to end the fight and to let the other Plumbers arrest Kundo. Ben and Skurd made it inside and tried to help but time was running out so Ben tries to turn himself into Juryrigg but ended up with Upgrade instead. Upgrade stops the upload but the virus had infected the core and it was about to explode. Max told Rook and Upgrade to get the base into orbit and remove the core. Upgrade locks up the base again and tries to lock-down the core long enough to get to orbit but the core containment doors won't close. Then Kundo gloats that even in defeat, he's already won and Fistina hits him on the head to knock him unconscious. Robucket went down to the core and used himself to close the containment door knowing the risk. He sacrificed himself to save the planet and his friends. The base was launching into orbit and ejects the core in time, Max told Ben that they put it in the ground because Earth is different from the other planets. Max says it's gonna take the while to put it back but Blukic, Driba and Ben suggest that they leave it there and use the teleporter. Max asked if they had a working teleporter and didn't bother to tell him about it earlier. Ben, Blukic and Driba got embarrassed after realizing that if they used it to get in it earlier, the Plumbers wouldn't had a problem getting in even though the base was on lock-down. after words the Plumbers decided to send Kundo to the distend planet where he will spent the rest of his days in solitude. Rook told Max that Robucket will be missed but Max reveals that Robucket have multiple bodies that he can transfer his memories and systems into them. Rook is happy to see that Robucket is back and better then ever. Max told Fistina that if she serves her time, she will go to the Plumber's Academy so that she could become a full time Plumber. Fistina was so happy, that she hugged Rook tightly at the end of the episode. Noteworthy Events Minor Events *Fistina becomes a Plumber cadet. *The Plumber base is revealed to be a space station and is launched into orbit. *Rook Blonko is promoted to Magister. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Skurd *Fistina *Plumbers **Max Tennyson **Magister Patelliday **Blukic **Driba **Jerry **Stick Doug **Bromeba **Morty **Robucket **Bryk **Chortle **Leadfoot **Molly Gunther (cameo) **I.M. Werfzel (cameo) **Magister Arnux (cameo) Villains *Kundo *Yetta Aliens Used By Ben *Shocksquatch (intended alien was Feedback) *Walkatrout *Upgrade (intended alien was Juryrigg) *Cannonbolt (cameo) By Skurd *Four Arms Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *Bryk and Morty are a reference to the Adult Swim show Rick and Morty. *The way that Ben enters the Plumber Headquarters is similar to one of the ways that wizards enter the Ministry of Magic in Harry Potter. Trivia *The episode was originally called It's Heroes Time. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim